


dress me as you dreamed me

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Table Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: In which Byleth and Dimitri play with school uniforms in two ways.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502282
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	1. meet me at your level

**Author's Note:**

> haha, this is a two-parter, since i got two dimileth requests involving uniform play. just for reference  
part one - byleth and dimitri pretend to both be students (requested by my dear KatiasXIII, who also introduced me to Ashe/Edelgard, the most delightful ship ever)  
part two - byleth and dimitri roleswap, they play as teacher!dimitri and student!byleth (requested by Yumeko on the FE3H AUs Discord Server)  
so if any of this squicks you, you can leave knowing i am 100% cool with it. this is not everyone's jam.
> 
> anywho, this is it for kinktober! i know i'm late, though in my defence i was basically away from my computer for a whole week in the beginning (i posted via my phone which 4/10 cannot recommend if you can use a desk/laptop) and Things Happened. gonna go nap forever, write some chiller stuff, and then probably get caught up in an advent calendar challenge or something because i never learn. after part two goes up (which should be soon!).
> 
> day 31 pairing: dimitri/byleth  
day 31 kink: uniform play + school setting and roleplay

Byleth smoothed her skirt and glanced over to Dimitri. He was still copying down notes from the chalkboard, even though everyone else, even the teacher, had left. He took notes slowly and meticulously, writing in a smooth and even hand that she envied even if it slowed him down.

She gathered her things in slow motion. Everything went into her book bag, each object in a particular pocket. It didn’t feel kind to leave him on his own, even if he would insist that she could go and fetch lunch without him. And she had to admit, she liked having a little time alone with her house leader. Her fellow classmates were all lovely, but she held Dimitri especially dear. 

Dimitri put away his quill and ink, sprinkled some sawdust onto the page to help the ink dry faster, and stood up, stretching. His uniform was tailored perfectly to his broad shoulders and slender waist, and Byleth couldn’t help but stare. Perhaps it was more accurate to describe her soft spot for Dimitri as a ferocious crush. He was so handsome, with his long blond hair pulled back and his strong, gloved hands. She set her bookbag on the table and stepped across the aisle to help him. Their hands brushed, and Dimitri’s fingers rested on hers for a few very long seconds. 

Then he jerked them away, eye wide and his cheeks burning pink. “Pardon me!” he said, standing abruptly. He was so close and so tall that Byleth had to look up quite far to see his face. This hadn’t been the first time Dimitri had behaved so oddly around her. He seemed rather frightened of touching her, despite the gloves he always wore. 

“It’s no trouble,” she assured, still very close to him. “You don’t have to be afraid of touching me.”

That seemed to embarrass him further, and Byleth meant to apologise, but he spoke first. “I have always had abnormal strength and don’t want to harm you, but I also…” he went silent and wasn’t looking at her.

“You also?”

But when he looked down at her it was with soft eyes, and his voice sounded so far away. “You look so adorable like this.” He was coming down to her, slowly. He was giving her every chance to step away, but she didn’t. She was enraptured. Her house leader, her classmate, her dear friend! was kissing her sweetly and shyly. He hadn’t quite found her mouth, pressing his kiss into the corner of her lips and gently setting a hand on her upper arm. 

He pulled back a little, examining her face. It was too much distance for her to bear, so Byleth lifted herself onto her toes and kissed Dimitri back, mouth meeting mouth and then tongue meeting tongue. She heard his breath leave him in a shudder, and in a brief second where she gasped for air his arms went around her, hoisting her up to his chest. 

Dimitri turned and kicked a chair aside and set her on the long table. One hand slid up to cradle her head and weave into her hair, and the other went to her waist and crushed her against him. 

“Byleth,” he breathed against her lips, “I’ve wanted you for so long. Since our first day together. _Please_, can I…?” He didn’t finish his sentence, but her knee was pressed to his crotch and she could feel his erection. For a moment she considered what she was being asked. She hadn’t had sex before, but that hardly mattered the more she thought on it. Everyone had to start at zero. Byleth nodded and Dimitri crushed needy, demanding kisses against her mouth. She answered with heat and need of her own. 

She forced her undergarment off, shimmying her hips while trying to keep her lips locked with Dimitri’s. She flipped her skirt up and made sure she was seated at the very edge of the table and Dimitri’s hands went between them to open his trousers and let them fall to the ground. Byleth was dripping wet, certainly about to stain her black skirt with her slick, so it was nothing to guide Dimitri into her. She wrapped her legs around him, her long socks preventing the skin-on-skin sensation she wanted. 

Dimitri took over, hoisting up her hips and pressing her down until she was leaning on her elbows and staring up at him. He was admiring her, looking at her with awe and surprise. 

“How am I lucky enough to have you?” he asked. He smiled down at her tenderly, and she felt her heart fill with love. Then Dimitri thrust into her hard, catching her off-guard and making her moan loudly. He clung tightly to her hips, keeping her in place to be fucked hard and fast and she loved it. Dimitri usually closed his eye during sex, but this time he looked directly at her, examining her uniform. 

Byleth clawed at the unforgiving wooden table and cried out in pleasure as Dimitri had his way with her. She had lost the thread of this game, absorbed entirely by the feeling of Dimitri fucking her with more force than usual. She orgasmed and he plowed through it, driving her beyond bliss into overstimulation. It was so much. The white empty bliss of orgasm was shredded by the red-orange light that filtered through her closed eyes. Her vagina clenched weakly on Dimitri’s cock. 

Her moaning turned to rough panting and tears leaked past her tightly-closed eyes. At any moment she could have called for an end to this, but every moment she went past her threshold for pleasure the more it combined with a thrilling sort of pain. It was not sexual pleasure, but she liked it, and Dimitri already knew this. He pounded harder, pressing bruises into her hips and making her vagina raw and burning. Byleth needed to bite her finger to ground herself in all the sensations.

And at last, Dimitri came, pouring himself into her raw, exhausted sex. Byleth fell from her elbows to her back, dropping her legs from Dimitri’s waist, and Dimitri lowered himself until they were belly-to-belly. He kissed her cheeks softly, rubbing away the tear tracks on her face. 

“You were wonderful, beloved,” he whispered.

“Was it everything you hoped?” she croaked, cracking her eyes open and letting the tears flow freely.

“Everything and more.”

After a few minutes of catching their breath Dimitri helped Byleth to her feet. He picked up her undergarments and handed them to her, and she stuffed them in her bookbag. She could feel his spend making a proper mess between her thighs. When she looked back to her husband she could see the hunger plain on his face. 

“Was there anything else you want to explore?” Byleth asked, taking hold of Dimitri’s arm as they left the Blue Lions classroom and strolled back to her chambers. 

“Perhaps once you’ve recovered, beloved mine,” he said, a hint of teasing in his voice. And perhaps it was just the semen and sweat between her thighs, but Byleth thought she was getting wet again at the suggestion of something _more_. She smiled a private little smile, nodded to a passing nun, and took Dimitri up to her bedroom. 


	2. tell me I am wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth plays a student and Dimitri plays a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for kinktober 2019! i'm gonna go nap for a month, see you soon. i have ideas brewing.

There were no windows in the library, and so it was always dimly illuminated by candles and whatever light made it through the open doors. Byleth jogged into the library, slowing to a stop and smoothing her skirt when she saw the Professor sitting calmly and reading. He didn’t even glance up to greet her. Byleth took the second to adjust her hair under her headband and sweep the sweat off her forehead. She had run to the library from the dining hall so she would not miss a second of private study with Professor Blaiddyd.

When she stepped up to the table he looked up and smiled, and Byleth’s stomach fluttered a little. He was very handsome, her Professor. He seemed to save a particularly fond smile for her. She was flattered and perhaps a little too hopeful for her own good.

She settled next to Professor Blaiddyd and pulled her notes from her book bag. They were revising for her cavalier certification exam, and the Professor happened to be an excellent rider himself. There was occasionally moments of amusing, arousing innuendo as Byleth discussed her _riding skills_, but the Professor remained charmingly oblivious.

“You’re very physically gifted,” the Professor said, not seeming to notice what words made it out of his mouth, “so the actual riding and falling exercises should be no issue. You do have a few weaknesses in theory we should go over once more.” He had a few scraps of paper that he could scratch drawings on as he explained strategy.

Maybe it was a little duplicitous to fake a weakness in her studies to get extra one-on-one time with her Professor, but Byleth couldn’t find it in her to feel guilty. She was getting precisely what she wanted: the Professor’s attention and attentive care. He was impossible to not adore, despite the distance between them as teacher and student.

And he was sitting close to her, his body heat soaking into her side. He was wearing his usual white shirtsleeves and waistcoat, but he’d left more buttons than usual undone, exposing the little valley at the base of his throat. She couldn’t stop staring. Byleth wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted, but she knew with absolute certainty that she _wanted_. 

Before she knew what was happening, she dropped her hand on top of Professor Blaiddyd’s. The gentle stream of words from him came to a halt. Her chest felt tight and nerves were either going to make her sick or send her to the moon. She turned her head, looking at the Professor from the corner of her eye. He was frozen, looking at her hand on his. This was a moment in which everything could go wrong, and Byleth was determined for it to go right.

“Professor,” she said in a small voice, bringing his attention to her again. He hadn’t moved his hand yet. He looked at her like there was something just beyond his reach, something he wanted but was forbidden from taking. She understood, and she felt adrenaline rush through her. She was high on this knowledge that regardless of anything else, the Professor felt the same wanting as her.

She leaned up to kiss him. He turned his face and she pressed her kiss just to the side of his mouth. Her heart sank and her throat went tight at the rejection, but then the Professor’s arms were around her and he crushed her against his chest. 

“Goddess forgive me for wanting what is not mine to have,” he whispered into her hair. Byleth could hear his galloping heartbeat and his fingers twitched against her back when she pressed her hands to his chest. Slowly, his hold on her loosened as she pushed, until she could look up at him again.

“If you will have me, I’m yours,” she pledged, feeling her face grow hot. Her whole body was trembling from the adrenaline rush, and Professor Blaiddyd laid his hands on her arms, as if to steady her, or to push her away, or to pull her nearer. He lowered his eye to the ground, head bowed, hands gripping too tightly for comfort. Byleth panicked at the sight of the Professor in such turmoil.

“Professor, I lov—!” His mouth covered hers, keeping the words in her throat. Once again she was drawn to him, bent back as he pressed his body to her. The chairs and table made it uncomfortable and when the Professor pulled away again he stood. His eye was dark and Byleth suddenly felt alone in the wilderness. She wasn’t scared, but every part of her mind told her to be.

Professor Blaiddyd closed the library doors and wedged a chair under the door handles. They were alone. Byleth stood slowly, watching him move. 

“I noticed what you were doing, Byleth,” he said, his voice low and rough. “You’re much too smart to have made such basic mistakes in your theory. You stare too openly. I’ve known that you want me for months, and it has _tormented me_. The only thing keeping me from a mistake was my belief in the rules. And if you tell me stop, I will. But if you don’t, I will take everything you offer.” He was walking to her, and when he reached her he tossed the chair between them aside. “Do not offer me anything you are not certain you want to give.”

Byleth looked up at him defiantly. “I don’t promise myself to you lightly.” And oh by the saints and the goddess’ blue star she wanted to do something, anything. But she was pinned in place by her own lack of knowledge. There was nothing of herself she wanted to keep from the Professor, but she didn’t know entirely what was in her to give, beyond her heart. 

The Professor’s kiss was hot and demanding. He kissed her like there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to be in her mouth. Like he’d been dreaming of her for so long that he couldn’t even think to savour her. Like this would be the last kiss she allowed him to take, and thus he needed to know what she tasted like as soon as possible. 

A hand went under her skirt and slipped past her underwear. The Professor brushed her swollen clit and her knees trembled. Further down and his fingers slipped between her labia. His hand withdrew and he licked the slick from his fingers.

“Professor Blaiddyd?” Byleth said, her voice trembling. Seeing him suck his fingers was already overwhelming, but there was also anticipation. 

“Bend over the table. Rest on your elbows,” he ordered. Byleth was quick to obey, steadying herself on the table. She was so hot and wet between her legs, she wasn’t sure how long she would last. The Professor pulled her underwear off and smacked her ass. It was more the shock and the sound than the pain that provoked a sound from her. The Professor did it again and she groaned. She was so sensitive that everything felt near enough to pleasure. 

The Professor opened her labia with his fingers and Byleth sighed when at last he slid inside her. Her muscles clenched around him and she trembled with the effort to stay up. The Professor fucked her slowly at first, breathing hard and holding back his moans.

“Professor, please,” Byleth pleaded. “More.”

That was all she needed to say. The Professor’s hands fell on either side of her and he leaned over her, surrounding her utterly. “My dearest—Byleth,” he gasped into her ear and it was so easy for her to come. She wailed as he pounded her, not letting up in the slightest. Byleth collapsed onto the table and made a shaky noise. The Professor came in her, his hips tight against her own. 

“Beloved,” he sighed, dropping to his elbows on top of her. It was like wearing a very heavy blanket. 

“You were right,” she said shakily. “That was amazing.” She laughed and he laughed and she found his hand and wove their fingers together. Dimitri kissed the shell of her ear. These games of his were delightful, and worn out and pinned to the library table, Byleth was already wondering what the next one would be like.


End file.
